meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Masks 005
6:38:45 PM Josie: Morning comes around again, annoyingly early as usual. Some of you may not have slept well, but at least the smell of breakfast is promising, right? If you make it to the common room, this time you'll find several platters full of sweet rolls and breads of various kinds--muffins, monkey bread, cinnamon rolls with frosting. There's also a small barrel-looking thing magicked to keep warm that turns out to be full of oatmeal. And there's both coffee and tea, as well as a spicy concoction only Karid would likely be familiar with. 6:39:29 PM Caspar: Caspar pours coffee and tries the spicy stuff. 6:39:48 PM Trystan: Trystan enjoys tea. And oatmeal, though he's only picking at it. 6:39:50 PM | Edited 6:39:58 PM Arwen: Arwen decides it's best to play it safe with oatmeal and the coffee. 6:41:07 PM Caspar: This stuff is pretty good. 6:42:14 PM Josie: Illa wanders in, looking very pale. She seems to have dark circles under her eyes, and she pauses when she spots (or smells?) the food, attaining that sort of greenish color people do when they're *really* sick. 6:42:56 PM Josie: Nonetheless, she sits down with the rest of you, and picks up the teapot with a trembly hand, pouring out a cup of tea with a slight rattle of pot-against-lid. 6:43:15 PM Trystan: Trystan takes it from her and pours her a cup. 6:43:26 PM Josie: Illa, gratefully: Thank you. 6:43:41 PM Trystan: "... So, did anyone else have more nightmares?" 6:43:50 PM Arwen: "Unfortunately." 6:44:04 PM Caspar: Yeah. 6:44:19 PM Josie: Illa looks at Caspar and then stares into her tea, morosely. 6:44:34 PM Caspar: I'm guess that's a yes, too? 6:45:03 PM Josie: She nods, not looking up. 6:45:27 PM Caspar: I wonder what's causing them. 6:45:34 PM Trystan: "Have you been having them before now, Illa?" 6:45:46 PM Josie: Illa: ... since I was little. 6:46:43 PM Caspar: But they've gotten worse since you've arrived here, haven't they? 6:47:08 PM Josie: Illa nods again, still not looking up. 6:47:14 PM Josie: She looks like death barely warmed over. 6:47:32 PM Trystan: "... Are you ok?" 6:48:28 PM Kendall: (( I AM HERE WHO WAS ASKING )) 6:48:37 PM Josie: Which is only highlighted when Bellamy glides into the room, dressed up to the nines in a silver-embroidered blue-green gown the brings out the green in her eyes and makes her golden hair look even shinier. As if she needed it; the woman could star in a damn shampoo commercial. 6:48:44 PM Josie: ((Oh good! Suit up. Glad you went to class!)) 6:48:57 PM Josie: Illa: I'm...f... 6:49:17 PM Caspar: Caspar blinks. "... a new resident of this awful place, then?" 6:49:20 PM Josie: She trails off, probably realizing that *no one* would buy that. 6:49:38 PM Josie: Bellamy: Yes. I've come to help. 6:49:45 PM Josie: Illa: ... I'll be fine. 6:49:54 PM Trystan: Trystan pats one of Illa's hands. "Hopefully soon." 6:50:08 PM Josie: Bellamy looks at Illa. "You do seem rather... peaked." 6:50:30 PM Josie: Illa: It will pass. 6:50:37 PM Karid: Karid walks down and enters after Bellamy 6:50:40 PM Josie: That part, at least, she sounds reasonably confident of. 6:50:49 PM Karid: "Good morning." 6:51:30 PM Arwen: "Good morning, Karid. Sleep well?" 6:51:42 PM Josie: It's also worth noting that Bellamy's wearing a few very expensive pieces of jewelry. 6:52:16 PM Karid: "...well, aside from the nightmares yes." 6:52:30 PM Arwen: "I suppose we'll just have to get used to those..." 6:52:50 PM Josie: Bellamy: What nightmares? 6:53:04 PM Josie: (Frickin' elves.) 6:53:13 PM Trystan: "How can we get used to them..." 6:53:23 PM Caspar: Those of us that have to sleep have been sufferent from nightmares, every night. 6:53:38 PM Arwen: "Awful nightmares. A bit too vivid for my taste." 6:53:46 PM Josie: Bellamy: That can be a symptom of spiritual interference. What sort of nightmares? 6:54:32 PM Caspar: Let's just say, vivid and.... very contemporary. 6:54:38 PM Josie: She alights on a chair. Because sitting isn't elegant enough. Then, however, she is confronted with the fact that it is completely impossible to eat a sticky roll in any dignified way, and instead she eats one like a normal person, albeit a little more politely and without licking her fingers even once. 6:54:44 PM Josie: Bellamy: Contemporary? 6:55:34 PM Caspar: Normal nightmares tend to be based on... old fears and problems rattling around in one's brain. These are very... new. 6:55:59 PM Trystan: "I definitely never had dreams like this at home." 6:57:05 PM Karid: (( So North Korea just declared war on the US and threatened nuclear attack? UN response? "We'll send them an angry letter! That'll show 'em." )) 6:57:25 PM Josie: Bellamy: Likely the spirits here, then. There are a number of them. 6:57:29 PM Trystan: ((... did that happen?)) 6:57:32 PM Karid: (( Yep )) 6:57:38 PM | Edited 6:57:40 PM Trystan: ((Oh lordy.)) 6:57:39 PM Josie: ((Well you can't expect them to go straight to the *very* angry letter, can you?)) 6:58:17 PM Karid: (( The whole war bit could get messy though )) 6:58:25 PM Caspar: ((brb.)) 6:58:38 PM Josie: ((It's mostly just a threat, like it always is with them.)) 6:58:56 PM Josie: Bellamy: Not all of them are beneficial. 6:59:25 PM Josie: Bellamy: We could attempt to speak with some of them if you wish. 6:59:35 PM Karid: "Indeed. We will need to find which ones are causing the nightmares." 6:59:48 PM Josie: Bellamy: I'm here to help with that. 7:00:06 PM Trystan: "Thank you..." 7:00:27 PM Trystan: Trystan is ok with this!... as long as he doesn't have to give too many details. 7:01:29 PM Josie: Bellamy: May Taelyss grant me the power to render the kind of aid required. 7:01:40 PM Caspar: We're going to be useless before long if we can't get a decent night's sleep. 7:02:08 PM Trystan: "Without sleep, I won't even be able to cast soon..." 7:03:01 PM Trystan: Russet, meanwhile, is very disturbed by this meal's lack of meats, and investigating the kitchen to see if there's anything. 7:03:23 PM Karid: "It should be priority, yes." 7:03:51 PM Karid: "I have not seen many Taelyss worshippers. Is it more common here?" 7:04:15 PM Josie: Bellamy: Not especially. More so up north, where the soil isn't as good. 7:04:40 PM Karid: "Ah. That does make sense." 7:05:00 PM Josie: Bellamy: More help is needed there. And more help is given, as well. 7:05:04 PM Caspar: Caspar eats a sweetroll. 7:05:16 PM Josie: It's *delicious.* 7:05:42 PM Karid: "Where I am from she is usually only called upon in times of drought. ...and, well...drought in the desert is rare because it is almost always what one would call drought anyway, yes?" 7:05:46 PM Trystan: ((... Wabbajack. That is all.)) 7:05:54 PM Karid: (( THE WABBAJACK! )) 7:06:11 PM Karid: (( *shoots Caspar and turns him into a bunny* )) 7:06:17 PM Josie: Bellamy laughs. "That is true. What about the children? I suppose there *are* fewer elves out east." 7:06:30 PM Trystan: "I'm not as familiar with Taelyss. Her temples give poor tax-deductions." 7:06:54 PM Caspar: Caspar has nothing to say about religion, being a secular Solitarian. 7:07:17 PM Arwen: Arwen knows next to nothing about religion, but listens intently. She finds it all rather interesting. 7:08:24 PM Karid: "Children...well, they typically are used to do the more simple tasks where I am from. Things such as watering the plants in what farms we can manage to raise." 7:09:35 PM Josie: Bellamy looks at Karid curiously. "Less their use and more their production." 7:10:32 PM Karid: "Ah! ...well...it may not be as active as here..." 7:10:52 PM Karid: "Premarital...er...copulation is outlawed..." 7:11:05 PM Karid: Karid coughs 7:11:08 PM Josie: Bellamy: It is one of the crucial works of our church. 7:11:18 PM Josie: Bellamy: I have given the goddess 23 children myself. 7:11:32 PM Trystan: Trystan spittakes 7:11:35 PM Karid: Karid spittakes too 7:11:43 PM Karid: (( You read my mind again )) 7:11:45 PM Karid: (( STAHP )) 7:11:52 PM Trystan: ((NEVAR!)) 7:12:10 PM Arwen: Arwen nearly chokes on her coffee 7:12:12 PM Caspar: Caspar 's eyebrows go up. "Twenty three?" 7:12:25 PM Karid: (( ...Caspar had the best reaction )) 7:12:38 PM Josie: Bellamy: 13 girls and 10 boys. All quite healthy. 7:12:41 PM Karid: (( Everyone else: ! Caspar: ...huh, interesting. )) 7:12:58 PM Trystan: ((Solitaire.)) 7:13:27 PM Trystan: "Amazing, for one so... young." 7:13:59 PM Josie: Bellamy: No easy task. 7:15:33 PM Caspar: That's a lot of children. 7:15:41 PM | Edited 7:18:06 PM Josie: Illa looks appalled too, though she's trying hard to conceal it. 7:15:59 PM Josie: Anyone with K: religion can roll it! 7:16:30 PM Josie: Bellamy: Over several decades. But I have been very fortunate. 7:17:38 PM Josie: Bellamy: I was very often chosen. 7:18:14 PM Josie: ((I keep getting the sisters' names mixed up.)) 7:18:18 PM Josie: Illa turns bright red. 7:18:58 PM Karid: "..well, I...would not know about that." 7:19:01 PM Karid: "I am celibate." 7:19:03 PM Karid: Karid coughs 7:19:10 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... what? Why? 7:19:16 PM Caspar: ((She's the Anti-Karid.)) 7:19:37 PM Trystan: "Ma'am, you don't look a -day- over 120." 7:19:39 PM Karid: "...so that I may focus on my religious studies...it is a rule to become a priest where I am from." 7:19:43 PM Karid: "I do not mind it." 7:19:56 PM Karid: "It clears the mind." 7:20:30 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... what religion do you *belong* to? 7:20:34 PM Josie: She sounds horrified. 7:21:12 PM Karid: "Jaer." 7:21:35 PM Trystan: ((Btw, is there a list of this world's gods anywhere?)) 7:21:45 PM Josie: ((Nope. There's too many to list.)) 7:22:12 PM Josie: Bellamy: And he *forbids procreation*? That's... 7:22:27 PM Karid: "He doesn't -forbid- it." 7:22:34 PM Josie: Bellamy: *Anathema.* 7:22:34 PM Karid: "Merely restricts it." 7:22:48 PM Josie: Bellamy: Revolting. 7:22:52 PM Karid: Karid sighs 7:22:59 PM Josie: Illa, hastily: Would you care for some coffee? 7:23:08 PM Josie: Bellamy: Yes, thank you. 7:23:27 PM Caspar: ((Religious sex-war defused!)) 7:23:38 PM Trystan: "So, Bellamy, are you going to help us today?" 7:23:47 PM Karid: (( Karid is too polite to get into a -fight- about it. :P )) 7:23:48 PM Josie: Bellamy: If you like. 7:24:08 PM Trystan: "You are a magic-user of some sort?" 7:24:31 PM Josie: Bellamy: Yes. 7:25:24 PM Josie: Bellamy: However, what I do has very little to do with magic, strictly speaking. It's more opening one's mind and body to the use of others. 7:25:44 PM Caspar: You're a medium, then? 7:25:51 PM Josie: Bellamy: Yes. 7:25:57 PM Arwen: "Talking to the spirits...you think you can communicate with the ones giving us the nightmares? Get rid of them, even?" 7:26:23 PM Josie: Bellamy: I may be able to allow them to communicate with you. But we would have to do that later; it's too early in the day now. Most spirits have difficulty in the daylight. 7:26:59 PM Karid: (( ...if it only it wasn't OOC to say "Opening your body to others is something you are used to, then?" )) 7:27:44 PM Josie: Bellamy: I suggest we try at midnight. 7:28:00 PM Karid: Karid nods 7:28:09 PM Josie: ((Innuendo totally intentional.)) 7:28:42 PM Caspar: All right. That sounds like a plan. 7:29:01 PM Josie: Illa: Are you going to explore again today? 7:29:37 PM Trystan: "We can explore during the day, when the spirits are weak." 7:29:49 PM Trystan: "So, if everyone's up to it..." 7:30:01 PM Josie: Illa: I can... hold the string for you, if you want. 7:30:12 PM Arwen: "Might as well. It's not like I have anything of importance to do." 7:30:21 PM Josie: Illa: So that nothing unties it. 7:30:53 PM Josie: Illa stands up, turns even whiter and sits back down. 7:31:21 PM | Edited 7:31:30 PM Caspar: That would be great, Illa. 7:31:44 PM Josie: She digs around in a pocket and comes up with a little glass vial, pops the cork in it and drinks it. 7:32:57 PM Caspar: You okay? 7:33:09 PM Karid: "What is that?" 7:33:19 PM Josie: She shudders convulsively. 7:33:32 PM Josie: Bellamy frowns. 7:34:22 PM Karid: (( ...can I roll K Arcana on that? )) 7:34:27 PM Josie: Yep! 7:35:33 PM Josie: Bellamy casts a spell. "... that's poisoned." 7:36:10 PM Caspar: Caspar raises an eyebrow. 7:36:21 PM Josie: Illa: ... I think I need to lie down. 7:36:29 PM Karid: "...it is also magically infused." 7:36:42 PM Karid: "Perhaps you should not hold the string..." 7:37:12 PM Josie: Illa: Yes. Yes. Caspar, would you... 7:37:21 PM Josie: Bellamy's eyes narrow. 7:37:26 PM Caspar: Caspar helps her up. "I'll walk you to your room." 7:37:50 PM Josie: Illa: Yes. Thank you. 7:38:06 PM Josie: Caspar helps Illa out of the room! 7:38:21 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... excuse me, that woman just took poison. Is that normal here? 7:38:23 PM Karid: (( Did she drop the vial? )) 7:38:26 PM Trystan: "... That vial..." 7:38:29 PM Josie: She left it on the table. 7:38:34 PM Karid: "...it may have been some sort of narcotic." 7:38:39 PM Arwen: "Here it is normal." 7:38:39 PM Karid: Karid picks it up 7:38:52 PM Trystan: "It's the same as the ones Ulisse had yesterday, is it not?" 7:39:09 PM Karid: Karid looks at it 7:39:12 PM Karid: (( Is it? )) 7:39:26 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... Ulisse d'Amici? 7:39:31 PM Karid: "The same." 7:39:51 PM Arwen: "What do you know of Ulisse?" 7:40:06 PM Karid: "...we should find her supply of this and destroy the filth..." 7:40:21 PM Karid: Karid sets it down 7:40:45 PM Arwen: "Karid, we should not destroy something we don't understand. Maybe she has confided in Caspar about what it is and why she takes it." 7:40:48 PM Josie: Bellamy's lovely lip curls. "A womanizer and a spendthrift, hardly fit to share the company of humanoids of any kind." 7:41:17 PM Trystan: "... He's my cousin." 7:41:35 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... my apologies for my lack of... tact. 7:41:42 PM Karid: "...I must say I sort of agree, though he is not -quite- so bad if you get to talking to him..." 7:42:19 PM Trystan: "Karid's right. He just warms up slowly." 7:42:48 PM Josie: Bellamy shakes her head. 7:43:06 PM Arwen: "Do I sense disagreement, Bellamy?" 7:43:25 PM Josie: Bellamy: I've heard... things. 7:43:51 PM Karid: "Do not judge soley on what you have heard, hrm?" 7:43:58 PM Arwen: "Things? Yes we've all heard the tales of the absentia and the women. Pray tell, do you have anything new to add?" 7:44:27 PM Josie: Bellamy: Is anything new necessary? 7:44:39 PM Josie: ((Erf. Phone call, 5 minute break.)) 7:44:46 PM Arwen: "Not at all." 7:49:51 PM Josie: Bellamy: His reputation is appalling enough as it is. 7:50:13 PM Arwen: "There's no doubt about that." 7:50:28 PM Trystan: "I can see where he came by it. But he's still family." 7:50:39 PM Josie: Bellamy: Understandable. 7:50:54 PM Josie: Bellamy: Still. His lack of ... religious feeling... is appalling. 7:51:13 PM Karid: Karid raises a finger 7:51:21 PM Karid: "He and I did get into a...debate...about that." 7:51:28 PM Josie: Bellamy: And? 7:51:55 PM Karid: "...he has lost faith in the gods. ...many have, really..." 7:51:57 PM Karid: Karid frowns 7:53:28 PM Josie: Bellamy: And goes to prostitutes instead. 7:55:36 PM Arwen: "To each his own." 7:55:56 PM Josie: Bellamy: He should be going to a priestess. 7:56:18 PM Arwen: "If he has lost faith in the gods, I don't predict him going to a pristess anytime soon." 7:57:43 PM Josie: Bellamy: We provide the same service. 7:57:46 PM Karid: "...he may have gone to a sacred prostitute." 7:57:48 PM Karid: Karid shrugs 7:58:03 PM Josie: Bellamy: I can assure you, he did not. 7:58:53 PM Arwen: "Maybe it would be wise to stop discussing what a man has and has not done when he is not present to defend himself." 7:58:55 PM Josie: ((Phone call done! My dad said hi. <3 )) 7:59:15 PM Josie: Bellamy: Yes. And I suppose you have your work to do. 7:59:58 PM Trystan: "That we do." 8:01:46 PM Josie: Bellamy: Still. I hope he doesn't visit here often. 8:02:15 PM Trystan: "... I might have offered him a room..." 8:02:37 PM Karid: "I think he will be here often. We will just need to learn to coexist." 8:02:46 PM Trystan: "He has his own place, though!" 8:02:52 PM Josie: Bellamy's perfect little lip curls again, but she doesn't say anything. 8:03:00 PM Josie: Caspar shows up again, girl-free. 8:03:17 PM Arwen: "Caspar, how is Illa doing?" 8:04:13 PM Caspar: She's sleeping. 8:04:52 PM Arwen: Arwen nods. "That's good." 8:05:17 PM Caspar: So, we're exploring a bit more? 8:07:16 PM Arwen: "Sounds like it!" 8:08:02 PM Trystan: Russet returns. His stomach is only -slightly- distended when he curls up in Trystan's pouch and curls up to sleep. 8:08:28 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... is that a weasel? 8:09:02 PM Trystan: "Yes, he's my familiar. His name is Russet." 8:09:23 PM Josie: Bellamy: Adorable. 8:09:25 PM Karid: "...I wonder what has made him so bloated..." 8:10:08 PM Caspar: I guess he found the meat in the larder. 8:10:34 PM Trystan: "He's happy, at least." 8:10:53 PM Josie: And cute! 8:11:00 PM Josie: All right. Get the string and go! 8:11:24 PM Caspar: Yep! 8:11:43 PM Caspar: Caspar ties it to a doorknob in the east wing. 8:13:20 PM Karid: Karid follows. Goes in middle as always 8:13:32 PM Josie: Bam. You got the string tied! What's your marching order? 8:13:50 PM Caspar: Caspar guesses he will go first! 8:14:06 PM Trystan: Trystan goes last and holds the string this time! 8:14:20 PM Arwen: Arwen goes second(?) 8:14:28 PM Josie: Caspar, Arwen, Karid, Trystan? 8:14:52 PM Josie: ... god it's like one of those horrible logic problems in the back of the geometry book. 8:15:15 PM Josie: At any rate, you head down the hallway of the West Wing. 8:15:17 PM Josie: Spot checks! 8:15:19 PM Caspar: ((Sounds good.)) 8:15:22 PM Trystan: ((I love those!)) 8:15:52 PM Josie: ((I actually do too, but it's probably unhealthy and wrong!)) 8:16:33 PM Caspar: Anyone hear that? 8:16:55 PM Arwen: "Hear what?" 8:17:06 PM | Edited 8:17:12 PM Trystan: ((Add another +2 on, I forgot alertness!)) 8:17:11 PM Caspar: Music. 8:17:13 PM Josie: *nodnod* 8:18:08 PM Trystan: "No..." He listens more closely. 8:18:23 PM Karid: "I hear it." 8:18:24 PM Josie: With a bit of straining, Trystan and Arwen hear it too. 8:18:27 PM Karid: "Like a music box." 8:18:54 PM Josie: A little way ahead, you see a light, and an open door to the right. 8:19:08 PM Josie: The hallway begins to slope up and to your right. 8:19:21 PM Caspar: Caspar heads toward the door! 8:19:29 PM Arwen: Arwen follows Caspar! 8:19:39 PM Karid: Karid follows as well! 8:19:45 PM Trystan: Trystan follows, still unrolling the string. 8:20:32 PM Josie: The hallway's curve becomes steeper and steeper. 8:20:51 PM Trystan: "Are we going upstairs, do you think?" 8:20:53 PM Karid: "Well, this is odd..." 8:21:32 PM Josie: You finally reach the open door, illuminated by faint candlelight from inside. 8:22:00 PM Arwen: Arwen looks inside 8:22:20 PM Caspar: Caspar peeks into the door. 8:22:59 PM Trystan: Trystan stands at the back and pokes Russet awake, getting bit a little for it. 8:23:15 PM Arwen: "What is with these people and mirrors??" 8:23:26 PM Caspar: No idea. It's proably symbolic. 8:23:43 PM Arwen: "Symbolic of the fact that they like looking at themselves a lot?" 8:23:56 PM Josie: The music seems to be coming from inside the room. 8:23:58 PM Trystan: Trystan peers in once Russet is awake. 8:24:14 PM Caspar: Most likely. 8:24:28 PM Caspar: Well, shall we check it out? 8:24:35 PM Arwen: "Might as well!" 8:24:47 PM Trystan: "Let's get this over with." 8:24:49 PM Caspar: Caspar steps inside. 8:24:49 PM Karid: "Remember what happened last time with music though." 8:24:54 PM Karid: "Grab on to something." 8:24:59 PM Arwen: Arwen follows Caspar. 8:25:08 PM Karid: Karid follows too 8:25:27 PM Trystan: Trystan follows at the back, string in one hand now. 8:25:30 PM Josie: There's not really anything to grab on to, beyond the lamp, which is on fire. 8:25:44 PM Josie: You all enter, and the door slides shut behind you. 8:25:59 PM Josie: It's mirrored, and indistinguishable from the rest of the walls. 8:26:10 PM Caspar: ((Except for the string?)) 8:26:18 PM Josie: Except for the string, which does show where you've been! 8:26:22 PM Arwen: Arwen approaches the lamp 8:26:37 PM Josie: As you may have expected, there's a whump noise, and the room starts to turn. 8:26:56 PM Arwen: "Not this again." 8:27:13 PM Caspar: ((Is the floor mirrored?)) 8:27:14 PM Josie: But it doesn't turn very far, and it doesn't speed up like the other one did; just rotates slowly around, 360 degrees, and then the door with the string still sticking out of it slides silently open again. 8:27:16 PM Josie: Nope! 8:27:24 PM Caspar: Huh. 8:27:30 PM Caspar: Caspar inspects the lamp! 8:28:34 PM Josie: It's a very large one, with multiple tiers of candles, sticking both up and down--it's ornate and made of, perhaps, silver--though it doesn't seem to have any tarnish on it. 8:28:53 PM Trystan: "What an odd room..." 8:29:02 PM Josie: The music fades away. 8:29:08 PM Karid: "I still would keep an eye out..." 8:29:12 PM Karid: Karid looks around 8:29:36 PM Trystan: Trystan taps a mirror slightly. Is his reflection warping, or is it a trick of the light? 8:29:48 PM Caspar: I think we got rotated to another part of the house. 8:30:39 PM Trystan: "... Will the string even be a help anymore?" 8:30:54 PM Josie: The candelabra lamp is reflected thousands and thousands of times over in all the mirrors. It's pretty. 8:30:56 PM Karid: "...I am not sure." 8:31:11 PM Josie: The door is still open. 8:31:11 PM Trystan: Trystan jerks back from the mirror, almost bumping into the lamp. 8:31:20 PM Josie: Ref check, Tryst! 8:31:50 PM Josie: Trystan avoids setting himself on fire, so that's good! 8:31:58 PM Karid: "Trystan? Are you alright?" 8:32:15 PM Trystan: "I thought I saw aomething... let's get out of here." 8:32:33 PM Trystan: "It was probably just the light, but I don't like this." 8:33:10 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "Yeah, let's see where we are. 8:33:22 PM Josie: The string leads out of the room! There are no other entrances or exits. 8:33:31 PM Karid: "Let's go, then." 8:33:32 PM Karid: Karid exits 8:33:38 PM Josie: Karid heads out. 8:33:44 PM Caspar: Caspar does, too. 8:33:47 PM Arwen: Arwen follows 8:34:01 PM Trystan: Trystan looks around once more, shudders, and leaves. 8:34:29 PM | Edited 8:34:48 PM Trystan: ((The string is probably all caught in mechanisms now...)) 8:35:29 PM Josie: You don't enter the hallway you were in before. Instead, you find yourself in a plain, mostly empty room, with a slightly pebbly floor painted white. 8:35:45 PM Josie: There's an oddly-shaped round glass thing in the middle of the room on the floor. 8:36:18 PM Karid: "...hrm." 8:36:23 PM Karid: Karid walks up to the thing 8:36:33 PM Trystan: Trystan stares at it, then slowly approaches. 8:36:34 PM Karid: Karid ...touches it carefully 8:36:41 PM Caspar: Wait! 8:36:42 PM Karid: Karid with his sword 8:37:04 PM Josie: You walk up to the round thing and Karid touches it with his sword! 8:37:14 PM Josie: It goes "clink," gently. 8:37:40 PM Caspar: Caspar looks around. Any other doors? 8:37:44 PM Trystan: "What is this thing?" 8:38:00 PM Josie: Seems like it's made out of opaque glass. 8:38:03 PM Karid: "I am not sure." 8:38:07 PM Karid: Karid detect magics... 8:38:35 PM Trystan: Trystan knocks it with his quarterstaff, held one-handed. 8:38:49 PM Josie: Roll me int or wisdom checks, whichever is highest. 8:39:09 PM Josie: Clink! 8:39:32 PM Trystan: ((... oops, 10'd.)) 8:39:53 PM Karid: Karid grabs his forehead 8:40:02 PM Karid: "...right, apparently everything here is magic..." 8:40:09 PM Karid: "...safe to say it is magic, at least." 8:40:31 PM Josie: ((Guh. So we did.)) 8:41:10 PM Josie: http://www.wizards.com/dnd/dice/dice.htm 8:41:14 PM Josie: Use that for now. 8:41:18 PM Caspar: Caspar inspects the glass thing now. 8:41:39 PM Josie: ((I can't see your rolls, so if you would tell me them, please?)) 8:41:57 PM Karid: (( I got 17 )) 8:42:13 PM Caspar: ((I got a 7.)) 8:42:38 PM Arwen: (( I got 17 )) 8:43:04 PM Trystan: ((10)) 8:43:17 PM Karid: "...we are on the ceiling" 8:43:19 PM Karid: Karid looks up 8:43:22 PM Josie: It's a pretty object; it has sort of a bevelled edge around it. 8:43:32 PM Arwen: Arwen looks up 8:43:38 PM Caspar: Caspar also looks up! 8:44:17 PM Josie: Karid and anyone else who looks up sees a bed, a couple of chairs and a table, all set with a tea pot and two teacups, quite neatly. The bed is made, with a lovely royal blue coverlet. 8:44:29 PM Josie: There *is* a door, but it's upside down; to you it's on the ceiling. 8:44:43 PM Caspar: ..huh. 8:45:46 PM Trystan: "What is this?" 8:45:48 PM Caspar: That's different. 8:46:05 PM Karid: "Indeed." 8:46:09 PM Josie: There's even a shelf on the wall with books on it. 8:46:19 PM Karid: Karid tries jumping 8:46:27 PM Josie: Books that look like they should be falling. 8:47:02 PM Trystan: Trystan tries to grab onto the shelf with his free hand. 8:47:09 PM Josie: He can't... it's too far up. 8:47:11 PM Josie: Karid jumps! 8:47:17 PM Josie: Notice check! 8:47:18 PM Karid: "Trystan. Do you have your crossbow?" 8:47:36 PM Karid: (( Wait, wrong roller. Derp. )) 8:47:46 PM Caspar: ((16 for Notice.)) 8:47:48 PM Trystan: ((It's working now!)) 8:47:56 PM Trystan: ((18)) 8:48:01 PM Karid: (( 17 )) 8:48:07 PM Arwen: (( 2 )) 8:49:07 PM Karid: Karid looks over 8:49:16 PM Karid: "There is something on the other side of that door." 8:49:16 PM Trystan: "There's... a sound..." 8:49:26 PM Caspar: Caspar pulls out his bow. 8:49:39 PM | Edited 8:50:30 PM Trystan: Trystan holds out his crossbow and quiver to Karid 8:49:41 PM Karid: "Give me your crossbow, Trystan. Does anyone have some rope?" 8:49:46 PM Trystan: "It sounds like flapping." 8:49:47 PM | Edited 8:49:58 PM Josie: Smart move. As you watch a weird thing flaps in. 8:49:49 PM Karid: Karid takes it, "Thank you." 8:49:57 PM Trystan: "I have some." 8:50:20 PM Trystan: Trystan hands Karid 50 feet of silk rope as well. 8:50:36 PM Josie: It looks like a giant overgrown bat, except that the bat's body is entirely composed of a skeletally-thin head, with green glowing eyesockets. 8:50:46 PM Caspar: ... 8:50:47 PM Josie: K: Planar if you have it. 8:50:55 PM Karid: "Well. I think it may be hostile." 8:51:01 PM Josie: It's reddish in color and looks filthy. 8:51:08 PM Trystan: "... What in the planes..." He whispers. 8:51:23 PM Caspar: ((17. Cas has ALL THE KNOWLEDGES.)) 8:51:35 PM Trystan: ((... literally?)) 8:51:38 PM Karid: (( Wow. Um. 25 )) 8:51:47 PM Karid: (( ...I have alot of knowledges as well )) 8:51:56 PM Caspar: Vargouille. 8:51:58 PM Trystan: ((I need to train mine...)) 8:52:03 PM Karid: (( Planar, Religious, and Arcana )) 8:52:07 PM Caspar: Don't... let it touch you. 8:52:12 PM Josie: Initiative! 8:52:24 PM Karid: "Do not let it kiss you. ...though I do not know why one would." 8:52:25 PM Caspar: Or your head comes off and grows wings. 8:52:39 PM Karid: (( Is it undead? )) 8:52:41 PM Trystan: ((13)) 8:52:44 PM Caspar: ((19)) 8:52:54 PM Trystan: "If it touches you that happens?!" 8:52:56 PM Arwen: ((18)) 8:53:15 PM Caspar: Just... don't let it touch you. 8:53:44 PM | Edited 8:56:21 PM Josie: Round 1: Caspar, Arwen, Trystan, Karid. 8:53:48 PM Josie: * Caspar * 8:54:09 PM Caspar: Caspar knocks an arrow, spends an Inspiration point, and fires! 8:54:15 PM Josie: Roll attack! 8:54:28 PM Caspar: ((24!)) 8:54:37 PM Josie: Hit! Roll damage! 8:55:01 PM Caspar: ((4.)) 8:55:06 PM Trystan: "Is that thing undead?!" 8:55:31 PM Josie: Caspar hits the thing in the left eyesocket! It bobs frantically on the ceiling, and gives forth a mighty shriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiek! 8:55:38 PM Caspar: No, it's extraplanar. 8:55:38 PM Josie: Fort saves, everyone. 8:56:03 PM Karid: (( Shit, sorry, forgot to roll init. ...7. )) 8:56:08 PM Karid: (( Now for fort )) 8:56:26 PM Karid: (( 20 yay )) 8:56:30 PM Caspar: ((2! I GOT A TWO.)) 8:56:39 PM Arwen: (( 12 )) 8:56:46 PM Trystan: ((...9)) 8:56:55 PM Arwen: (( I was just about to congratulate you, Caspar on all your good rolls tonight!! )) 8:57:27 PM Josie: * Arwen * 8:57:47 PM Arwen: Arwen fires an arrow at it 8:57:50 PM Caspar: ((Kill it kill it kill it!)) 8:58:08 PM Arwen: (( 19! )) 8:58:31 PM Josie: Hit! Roll damage! 8:58:56 PM Arwen: (( 1...)) 8:59:22 PM Josie: The varg... 8:59:33 PM Josie: The vargouille bobs up and down frenetically! 8:59:46 PM Josie: * Trystan* does nothing! 8:59:49 PM Josie: * Karid* 9:00:56 PM Caspar: ((Kill it kill it kill it)) 9:01:31 PM Karid: (( Hrm )) 9:02:05 PM Karid: Karid shoots at it with crossbow and the rope he tied to one of the bolts 9:02:29 PM Karid: (( ...17 hit? Dang -1 bonus )) 9:02:39 PM Josie: Hit! Roll damage! 9:03:01 PM Karid: (( 8 damage. ...can I pull it down with the rope? )) 9:03:24 PM | Removed 9:03:46 PM Trystan: This message has been removed. 9:03:39 PM Trystan: ((YAY!)) 9:04:06 PM Caspar: ((Reeeeeel him in!)) 9:04:16 PM Josie: You can pull him down. 9:04:19 PM Josie: End initiative. 9:04:33 PM Josie: ... and a few seconds later, Caspar and Trystan both come unstuck. 9:04:57 PM Karid: Karid pulls the dead beastie up to the ceiling 9:05:01 PM Trystan: Trystan starts hyper-ventilating. 9:05:18 PM Caspar: Caspar shudders. 9:05:20 PM Karid: Karid then takes the arrow out 9:05:22 PM Trystan: "That... will be in my nightmares, I think." 9:05:46 PM Karid: Karid reloads the arrow and shits it at the floor 9:05:49 PM Karid: (( ...shoots )) 9:05:55 PM Karid: (( Fucking...goddamn keyboard )) 9:05:58 PM Josie: ... I was going to *say.* 9:06:15 PM Josie: This is not two girls one cup! 9:06:19 PM Caspar: ((...sure, blame the keyboard.)) 9:06:29 PM Karid: (( I IS RIGHT NEXT TO O OKAY? )) 9:06:33 PM Josie: The arrow is shot at the floor! 9:06:36 PM Trystan: ((Bet the fletchings hurt...)) 9:06:38 PM Josie: Shot. With an O. 9:06:47 PM Karid: (( OW )) 9:07:05 PM Karid: Karid tries climbing the rope up...down? 9:08:06 PM Josie: Karid climbs the rope up to the ceiling!... the floor. And then falls. Onto the floor... ceiling... 9:08:20 PM Josie: Well he's standing above everyone else, anyway. 9:08:22 PM Caspar: Caspar winces. 9:08:25 PM Josie: And upside down. 9:08:36 PM Trystan: Trystan tries to follow with the twine in his mouth. 9:08:36 PM Karid: Karid oofs 9:08:59 PM Josie: Climb check, Trystan! 9:10:05 PM Josie: Trystan slides up... the rope. Then slides... down the rope, which is up to everyone else. 9:10:19 PM Caspar: Caspar goes next? 9:10:33 PM Trystan: "How is it even staying up?!" 9:10:56 PM Josie: Climb check, Trystan! 9:11:18 PM Josie: Er, Caspar. 9:11:19 PM Trystan: ((... Caspar?)) 9:11:27 PM Josie: Sorry. >.< 9:11:38 PM Karid: "The arrow is stuck in the floor." 9:11:44 PM Caspar: ((1.)) 9:12:36 PM Josie: Caspar falls. Down. Meaning up. Take 5 damage. 9:12:55 PM Josie: But at least you're pointing the right direction now. 9:12:58 PM Caspar: Ow. 9:13:22 PM Josie: Arwen is left still on the ceiling, or on the fl... well it should be the ceiling, dangit, and it *is* the ceiling to all the rest of you. 9:13:31 PM Arwen: Arwen climbs! 9:13:46 PM Josie: Climb check! 9:14:06 PM Arwen: (( 11 )) 9:15:02 PM Josie: Arwen manages to make it up the rope, but then falls down-up. It stings, but no damage. 9:15:52 PM Josie: Now you're all on the floor! Which is the floor! 9:15:57 PM Caspar: .... that is really strange. 9:16:10 PM Trystan: "The rope is just going to stay up like that?" 9:16:27 PM Josie: The string leads through the door nearby that the vargouille came through. 9:16:35 PM Josie: As Trystan says that, the rope falls onto the floor. 9:16:56 PM Caspar: ... I guess physics caught up to us. 9:17:01 PM Trystan: "... How does the string lead there? Were we there?" 9:17:32 PM Karid: "...It may lead back into the mirror room." 9:17:35 PM Karid: Karid goes through 9:17:45 PM Arwen: Arwen follows 9:17:46 PM Trystan: Trystan follows, now winding the string. 9:17:58 PM Josie: You walk into the maw of a ravenous tarrasque! THE END. 9:18:00 PM Josie: ... kidding. 9:18:10 PM Caspar: ((I regret nothing!)) 9:18:11 PM Josie: You walk into what appears to be a very ordinary hallway. 9:18:12 PM Karid: (( NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! )) 9:18:18 PM Trystan: ((Rocks fall everyone dies ending.)) 9:18:19 PM Karid: (( ...well )) 9:18:47 PM Karid: (( Now we'll end up in a Solitairy musem when someone gets the Tarrasque. )) 9:19:13 PM Karid: (( "See the inside of the Tarrasque! No man has seen it until now!" )) 9:19:24 PM Karid: (( "Well okay some have. But can -they- tell you?" )) 9:19:34 PM Trystan: ((LMFAO.)) 9:19:48 PM Josie: The string leads down the hallway. 9:20:04 PM Caspar: Well, let's follow the string, then. 9:20:09 PM Karid: Karid does so 9:20:15 PM Arwen: Arwen also does so 9:20:26 PM Trystan: Trystan keeps winding. 9:21:00 PM Josie: Notice checks! 9:21:30 PM Trystan: ((23!)) 9:22:03 PM Karid: (( 20! )) 9:22:05 PM Arwen: (( 10 )) 9:22:31 PM Caspar: ((22.)) 9:23:29 PM Trystan: "... It's the mirror hallway again." 9:23:32 PM Caspar: Caspar looks up, frowning. "Oh, go away." 9:24:49 PM Trystan: Trystan averts his eyes from the sight of his vampiric evil reflection with his teeth buried in the neck of Bellamy's corpse 9:25:48 PM Caspar: Caspar just looks away. "I suppose we know where we are now." 9:25:56 PM Arwen: Arwen looks down quickly, her face instantly sad. 9:26:07 PM Karid: Karid 's face twists in disgust 9:26:16 PM Karid: "...that..." 9:26:18 PM Karid: "...no." 9:26:36 PM Josie: You can keep walking and avert your eyes! 9:26:42 PM Josie: You can also roll Acrobatics! 9:26:49 PM Karid: Karid walks the -fuck- out of there 9:27:04 PM Caspar: Caspar walks out. 9:27:22 PM Josie: But you should roll Acrobatics either way. 9:27:28 PM Trystan: ((18!)) 9:27:45 PM Arwen: (( what is acrobatics? is that a combined one? )) 9:28:00 PM Caspar: ((14.)) 9:28:00 PM Josie: ((Yep! Balance, Jump, Tumble.)) 9:28:30 PM Josie: Woot. 9:28:30 PM Arwen: (( 19 )) 9:28:47 PM Josie: The hallway literally rears up in front of you, and then rises behind you--then it *slams* you all forward. 9:29:21 PM Josie: All of you are graceful enough to roll into it, fortunately, and you somersault Sonic-the-Hedgehog-style into the entryway--the one with the big stairwells. 9:29:53 PM Josie: The double doors into the hallway SLAM shut with a crackling boom, and all of you end up lying on your backs in front of the two stairwells, both elegant and imposing. 9:30:05 PM Trystan: Trystan winds up the rest of the string once he lands 9:30:11 PM Josie: Yep. He's a stringpile. 9:30:23 PM Josie: Ulisse appears in your field of vision, leaning over you. "Dare I ask?" 9:30:32 PM Caspar: Stupid house. 9:30:45 PM Trystan: "There was a flying head..." 9:31:04 PM Karid: "Indeed...damned mirror." 9:31:08 PM Karid: Karid stands up 9:31:31 PM Trystan: "Did anyone else see something different from last time?" 9:31:37 PM Trystan: "Something... worse?" 9:31:38 PM Arwen: At the mention of the mirror, Arwen goes all sad again. 9:31:38 PM Josie: Ulisse: A flying head, really. I could make such a comment. 9:31:53 PM Caspar: Vargouille. 9:32:07 PM Josie: He wobbles a little bit. It's worth noting he smells like a still again, and he's wearing a red silk shirt with a black vest over it. 9:32:17 PM Josie: Ulisse: Gesundheit. 9:32:33 PM Karid: "...definitely something worse." 9:33:00 PM Trystan: "... I hate those mirrors." 9:33:08 PM Karid: "You are not alone..." 9:33:20 PM Karid: "I need to go talk to Lissa." 9:33:44 PM Josie: Ulisse: Good luck. Bring a shield. 9:34:00 PM Trystan: "I need to talk to Bellamy..." 9:34:21 PM Josie: Ulisse: Maybe a phalanx. 9:34:28 PM Caspar: I need some ice. 9:34:30 PM Josie: He salutes in Karid's general direction. 9:34:53 PM Karid: "...both good ideas, though a phalanx may be hard to find." 9:34:58 PM Karid: Karid walks to the kitchen 9:35:12 PM Trystan: "Caspar, are you alright?" He's shaken, but concerned. 9:35:31 PM Caspar: I fell. On the floor-ceiling. 9:35:51 PM Josie: Ulisse blinks, and then blinks again. "Which one?" 9:36:22 PM Caspar: I dunno. White room. We came in on the ceiling. We climbed to the floor. I fell. 9:36:53 PM Arwen: "Gravity was wrong. Gravity thou art a heartless bitch." 9:36:57 PM Josie: Ulisse blinks a third time and sways a bit. "... how many have I had again?" 9:37:15 PM Trystan: "NOT ENOUGH." 9:37:17 PM Caspar: Caspar sniffs. "I'd measure it in barrels." 9:37:44 PM Josie: Ulisse: Yeah, prob'ly not enough to make that make sense. 9:37:56 PM Trystan: "... Actually, alcohol sounds amazing. That drink we were discussing..." 9:38:04 PM Caspar: Caspar limps off in search of ice. 9:38:22 PM Caspar: (brb.)) 9:38:48 PM Josie: Ulisse: Yeah? 9:39:18 PM Trystan: "Where can we get a good one?" 9:41:47 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... cellar, but I don't dare go down there. 9:42:01 PM Josie: He peers at Arwen, eyes not seeming to quite focus. "You all right?" 9:42:04 PM Trystan: "What's down there?" 9:42:16 PM Josie: Ulisse: Not a damn clue. 9:42:25 PM Arwen: "Not particularly..." 9:42:54 PM | Edited 9:44:03 PM Josie: Ulisse: Well, then, more the merrier, right? 9:43:41 PM Trystan: "Come on, Arwen. Let's get a drink." ((Or ten.)) 9:44:01 PM Arwen: "Oh alright." (( or twenty...)) 9:44:19 PM Josie: Ulisse: Going to take more than one, don't you think? 9:44:30 PM Arwen: "Quite a few more." 9:44:41 PM Karid: (( 50 )) 9:44:48 PM Karid: (( Let's go with 50 and call it good )) 9:45:03 PM Trystan: "Needless to say." 9:46:28 PM Josie: Ulisse hesitates. "... well. All right." 9:47:33 PM Trystan: "Thanks, cos." 9:48:21 PM Trystan: ((They forgot today's rule: BYOB.)) Category:House of Masks Category:Logs